


Kilo, Unfinished

by Nidh0ggr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Science Fiction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidh0ggr/pseuds/Nidh0ggr
Summary: Two planets go to war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draft-dumping some of my old works of very questionable quality.

For thirteen generations, a war raged in the outer reaches of the galaxy between the Kal-dur people of Pana-4 and the Eito Confederacy of Pana-3. Both fought for glory. Both fought for fame. Both fought with very, very strange tactics and almost no weapons. 

For thousands of years prior to that war, politics and treaties had won out over actual, physical war. Over time, weapons were broken down for parts, and schematics were destroyed. A disarmament accord between the two planetary bodies left two civilizations lacking weapons and tools that every other civilization possessed. They had ships, planes, all-terrain vehicles... Anything and everything one could expect. Except weapons. No guns, no knives, nothing. Their societies had advanced to a point where everything was synthesized, where no one wanted for anything. The twin bodies had twin governments, yet somehow managed to decay to the point of sluggishness. Animal and plant species perished, as quite literally every single thing in the galaxy was cataloged and able to be synthed. Why worry about a dying species, when you have a machine that can print trillions of different genetic codes? Why worry about a living food source when everything can be copied? The answer was: you don’t. The Kal-durians and the Eitons festered in their planets atmospheres, morphing slowly into sluggish beings that wanted for nothing, merely existed with no clear purpose. Few within these civilizations even recognized the passage of time. Time was a construct. Could it be fabricated? Printed? Synthed? No? Then it didn’t matter. 

So, when an ancient satellite of Pana-4 was knocked out of orbit by a piece of space junk, all hell broke loose. But not on Pana-4. 

You see, this piece of space junk was an old orbiter that had launched from Pana-3 about a hundred years prior, and somehow been lost. Well, Pana-4 had managed to suck it into it’s orbit, as the twin planets moved about a singular sun. Since that fateful day of the orbiter launch and subsequent loss, each rotation around Pana-4 had brought it closer and closer to an even older satelitte’s orbit. And, as it happened, when the orbiter finally struck the satellite, it launched an impossibly large piece of half-orbiter-half-satellite junk directly at Pana-3. 

This wouldn’t have been a problem, except that Pana-3, like Pana-4, had no planetary defenses. So when this piece of junk met Pana-3’s atmosphere, liked it, and decided to stay, the people of Pana-3 got quite a scare. 

Most would say, “Well, didn’t it just burn up in the atmosphere?”, and the answer would be yes. But the answer is also no. 

Most of the half-orbiter-half-satellite junk DID burn up in the atmosphere. But some of it didn’t. 

The core of the junk happened to make an impact.

In the courtyard of the Eito Confederacy’s faux government. 

On the government’s birthday. 

While the president of the Confederacy was giving a speech. 

Can you guess where it hit?

Yeah, you get the picture. 


	2. Chapter 2

Except, you probably don’t. 

Because you’d think the space junk hit the president, right? In the middle of his speech, right, ahhhh oh no, everybody panic! 

It didn’t. 

It hit the president’s dog. 

Now, cat lovers out there might not understand this next bit. But when your dog dies, in front of you, and in front of an entire civilization- nay, an entire PLANET, it tends to get everyone pretty angry. Like, flying into a homicidal rage angry. 

So what did the preseident do? Declared war on the sky. 

No, that’s not a joke. The president may or may not have forgotten about Pana-4, or, due to it’s overwhelming size in the sky, more likely he had forgotten that Pana-4 was inhabited. 

To this day, no one really knows. The president wasn’t known for being very observant. 

So when the president was reminded about the existence of Pana-4, the giant ball in the sky that made half of Pana-3 uninhabitable, and his advisers reminded the flabbergasted press that Pana-4 is in fact, in the sky, you can guess what happened next. 

That’s right, the president declared war on Pana-4.

(Technically, without rescinding the call for war against the sky.)

He also threw a microphone at a dignitary’s head.

Both of these decisions have been widely regarded as very, very poor. 

Historians agree that both are contributing factors to the death of the star at the center of the Pana Quad and have since been hailed as the true beginning of a fad known as “total galactic war”.

It’s also important to note, the dignitary’s name was Hivehead Headhall, and the microphone hit him square in the forehead. 

All this being said, this is really the story of how the death of a little star known as Pana Alpha started a revolution on a small, small planetoid millions of lightyears away, right near the house of a 25 year old woman named Kilo.


End file.
